User talk:Phinfan
HEY! EXCUSE YOU!!!!! it is an inside joke! ever seen Wicked? lol, u have nooooo idea how harrd i laughed when i saw that! ^.^ M&M 22:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I love Phineas and Isabella's First Date, it's really sweet (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{elvendork — it's unisex!} 00:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ditto American Che! i love reading your stories! M&M 15:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) lol did u really think that the "poem" was someone hitting on DG? really? XD! have u ever heard of or seen Wicked? M&M 18:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) lol....... that makes sense. poor phineas. ^.^ and nowadays, people confuse close friendship with "love" ^.^ and about wicked...... it's a musical.... a twist on the wizard of oz..... it's more "belting" than singing, but the music is really catchy... u could look it up on utube, if u want to. DG and i like it, at least. M&M 23:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) lol, that's okay, u don't have to like it! yeah, the official website's creepy.................... don't worry, i don't hate people that easy! ^.^ M&M 13:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) actually, i have yet to hate anyone.............................. yeah. Summer is finally here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm excited. ^.^ you have any plans? M&M 00:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) okay cool! and yeah, I was actually over at her house yesterday.......? <3 M&M 13:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) u don't have to tell me, just curious, but is the camp called tannadoonah? lol, i doubt i spelled that right, but anyways, have fun at it, wherever it is! M&M 18:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) oh, and about wicked..........it's not the storyline as much as the music, (what i like) even tho if u listen to it, it's really modern broadway "musicy", it's still really catchy. anyway, enough about wicked. M&M 18:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) XD! Thanks about the comic, that was sweet, and I THINK I HAVE A DESIGN FOR SHEILA BELL!!!!! *giggle* Im excited, and OF COURSE she has to look really pretty. XD anywho, yeah I guess about JasminexAdrian or Jadrian..XD!!! well, I am not sure yet, but he flirts with all girls except Jasmine, he just doesn't notice her, maybe he's a TINY bit oblivious like his father..lol.. And, I am designing Thaddus's kids. It should be here soon, along with Shelia! Still working on Biz and Buck. XD DG cool! i just had to ask, cuz it's the name of a christian camp i went to last year. that name sounds...........foreign. ^.^ so............ Have a great time at camp, whenever it is! M&M 20:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) lol, so how was K-A-D-E-S-H? M&M 18:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) (wait, u just got back, right?) hey, ur new story is coolio! awesome ideas! it's so funny to see how people think of the characters........ in DG's stuff, she sometimes makes ferb seem sarcastic and slightly mean, and you make phineas seem.........i dunno, just different...... but it's all in a good way! ^.^ Heya! Thanks alot! :D I did it myself, with my friend helping with color. XD! I KNOW! I just love julia! and I love "First Family In Space" Very very cute! :D DG oh, he's just a bit um..................... harsh kinda describes it....... but not fully.... i mean, i dunno that he'd be bothered by buford as much..... but that's just my insight, and i love the story! M&M 01:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Aw thank you! *hugs you tight* That means alot bud! and I hope she is! ^^ DG YES! Sure! I'd LOVE to see something! remember, she has raven black hair, and I am thinking curly waves, or spikey. :) And, she is either a year or two younger then Julia! ^^ YAY! CERTAINLY! Thanks for asking! DG I see that. :) Maybe you should do a birth story! that would be cool! and I had this idea, that Adrian and Angela are very close, almost like Adrian is protective of her the most. ^^ he doesn't FAVOR her, he is just really fond of her. DG I don't know what you mean. And If you are gonna do a brith story, just have Phin and Isa bringing the baby home, and the kids are all excited, Like Julia to have a baby sis, bu she would be like two or 3 at the time, Lynnette being five or four, Adrian being Six or five. :) DG I guess she could be Thomas's age. :) Idk, your choice in the stories. AND YES! that is EXACTLY what I meant!!!! *laughs* they help run the Wiki, and Kittyfire isn't here anymore, so yeah...XDDD And I was pretty upset actually. :( Ah well. *HEADDESK* You don't know what an Admin is? It's... well... a person that is in charge on keeping the wiki peaceful.... i guess.... like The Trio.... FadhilPF (Trio 3) Leave a Message 15:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Heh...Poptropica...that little asshole.... I am a bit interested with the story but since (s)he turns down the story too fast (And stole DG's pic) it turns into garbage that every Phinbella shippers hate.. FadhilPF (Trio 3) Leave a Message 15:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I am totally making a comic preview for your newest story. :) GENIUS! Love it! or drawing some of it! I love that! you should actually write a story. I am really gonna draw a comic preview! this is one I cant pass! DG VERY. I hope. :D Idk, jsut a background. :D THanks. XDD! why not? go for it! :D DG hey, I'm just agreeing with DG here, u should write an actual story!!!! i'd be the first to read it........... well, now that i've said that, proabably the second, b/c DG will read it first, i'm sure...... ^.^ M&M 23:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Too late, XD!!!! I read it about a few moments after you posted it. XDDD!! DG *sigh* oh well, she beats me at everything, may as well get used to it, lol ^.^ DARN U DG!!!!!!!!!!!! jk jk. meh. i love the story! can't wait for more! M&M 01:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to reply. XDD!!!! I loved it! and for future refrence, you spell Ferb's last name, FLETCHER. ^^ I loved it so much! good work as usual! DG